The present invention relates primarily to most efficiently using a pickup truck for transporting all terrain vehicles (ATVs).
In recent years, ATVs have become the primary source of family recreation for many families in the United States. It is estimated that 30,000 ATVs have been sold in the State of Texas alone since 1984.
Most persons owning ATVs who transport them to remote riding sites do so using a pickup truck. Most pickup truck beds will only hold one ATV; therefore, if more than one person in any one pickup truck wants to have an ATV transported, a trailer must be used for any ATVs in excess of one.
The ability to transport two ATVs for any one pickup truck would, for many persons, eliminate the need for a trailer in transporting ATVs. For persons transporting more than two ATVs, such ability will at least reduce the size of the necessary trailer, or in the alternative, simply increase the number of ATVs that any one person already having a trailer may transport. The objective of the present invention is to provide means whereby two ATVs may be transported by one pickup truck. Further, the present invention provides means for easily loading and unloading ATVs for transportation and for reserving cargo space in the bed of the pickup for carrying additional items.